In My Place
by Spazztic
Summary: Jesika is an avid Twilight reader who lives in sunny L.A. What happens when her friend's find out the the major movie company is casting for Twilight. Rated T for safety. Kind of like Lights, Camera, Heartbreak. I got permission though. Now worries.
1. Prologue

"I stared dejected into the sunny weather. The LA beach was just out my window. I saw my friend's playing in the ocean, but I knew I wasn't able to do that yet. I looked at the cast covered my lower leg. I knew I couldn't do that tomorrow. But I needed to. I owed it to my friends, they got me this far. I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in." I called. Who I didn't expect it to be was Lacy."


	2. Getting to know me

**Quote of the chapter- I have friends…they're just fictional.**

**Song of the chapter- When it's good, by Ben Harper.**

**----------------------- **

I looked in the mirror at my tanned skin. It was fairly clear, except for the occasional zit that appeared out of nowhere. I looked at my phone. I felt a smile on my face when I recognized my wallpaper as the cover of my favorite book. I pulled my brown hair into a ponytail, and ran to my computer. I couldn't get there fast enough and see if there was any new news about Eclipse. When I saw there wasn't, I felt my face fall.

Let me introduce myself. I'm Jesika Turner, straight A student, aspiring actress, and an avid reader of Twilight and New Moon. You know you are pretty obsessed with something when the cover of your favorite book is the wallpaper on your phone, and computer, most of your friends are fictional from a certain book. And last but not least, you got a puppy and named it the name of your favorite fictional person.

I smiled to myself when I felt my puppy lick my foot. I looked down and the Irish setter puppy, and picked him up. "Edward, I love you." I told the puppy as I kissed him on the nose. I jumped as the phone rang. I set Edward down, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jesika, how are you?" It was my cousin, Nicky.

"Good, how are you? Are you excited?" I questioned, my happiness was contagious.

"Excited!" She squealed. We were referring to our family reunion in Washington State. We already planned our visit to Forks. We are going to Washington for our aunt's wedding, and while we are up there, we are going to visit the town we have longed to visit.

"Me too. I finally named my puppy." I commented.

"Oh, you sound a little sad."

"No, just embarrassed." I laughed, but the sound was off.

"What is it?"

"Don't laugh. But I named him Edward Cullen." I smiled.

She broke her promise, and laughed anyway. After we finished our conversation, it was time to get ready to head to the beach with my friends. I changed into my bathing suit, cheer shorts, and a thin tank top. I put Edward on a leash, and slid on flip-flops before running out to the LA beach.

I looked at the clear sun, sliding my sunglasses on. I loved the heat, and the beaches that LA had, but even I knew I should live in Washington, rain just made me happy.

Just ahead of me, I saw Lacy Patterson, and Jake Glyndell. I waved to them, and the stopped and waited. I jogged up to them, out of breath when I reached them. "I'm," pant, pant, "amazed," pant, pant, "I didn't fall running over here." I said. They laughed at me, and squatted down to pet Edward. I leaned over and hugged both Jake and Lacy. Before I could hide my hands, Jake grabbed it and looked at my hot pink nails.

"Nice." He said raising an eyebrow. I glared at him, though he probably couldn't see it.

Lacy punched him. "I like it." She said defensively. I laughed at myself. How did I become friends with the cutest football player, the girly cheerleader? I thought of my other friends, Jennifer, the smartest, Phoebe, the girly girl, and look at me. I'm your average girl, who likes all different stuff. Ben Harper, Fall Out Boy, Fergie, country music, weird nail colors, and other stuff that separated me from my group of friends.

"Shall we?" I asked, holding out my arms, bent at the elbow. The both took it, and we walked to the beach. I looked at the height difference between my friends and I. Lacy was 5'6, Jake was 6'4, and I was barely five foot. Actually, not even, I was 4'11. 75. Pathetic huh? But, Jake always teased me. "I was fun sized." He would say.

Once we were at the beach, we started reminiscing about our childhood days. We all grew up together, and were always friends. "Oh wait. I remember one." I said suddenly when I pulled myself from my memories.

"Tell us." Lacy ordered. I took off my sunglasses, glared at her, and put them back on. I crossed my legs Indian style, and started off.

"Remember in first grade, they would always ask us what we wanted to be when we grew up?" The both nodded. "Well, I remember Lacy said a princess, Jake said an astronaut, and the teacher must have thought I was on drugs when I said I wanted to be a vampire." I laughed at the memory. The both laughed with me. Truthfully, I've always been obsessed with vampires, and when I saw Twilight, I nearly melted. It was a dream come true.

I pulled my self from my annoying thoughts. I made a face, I was always one to start thinking about something, and be so sucked into it, I am completely unaware of anything happening around me. Dang it Jesika, pull yourself together.

"What were you saying?" I asked, looking at Lacy. She pointed at Jake. I shut my eyes real tight, and then opened them. "What?"

"I just thought I would warn you that James is planning on asking you to the summer games." I grimaced. James was nice, but he was a little annoying. I then smiled at the thought of the summer games, a full day tournament with Basketball, softball, baseball, and volleyball, all day. I was fairly good and basketball, and it is fun to play.

"Oh great." I smiled, "How should I turn him down?"

"Why would you turn him down?" Lacy asked seriously for once.

"I'm going with all you guys, right?" I asked looking at both of them.

"Actually, Jake and I are going." Lacy stated.

"Phoebe and Jennifer are going with dates too." Jake finished.

I frowned. "Okay. I'll think about what I can do." Just then, my phone rang the popular White Stripes song, Icky Thump. I looked at the caller ID. I hit the answer button on my SLVR. "Hello James." I said, rolling my eyes.

-----------------

Long chapter. I know it is kind of scattered, it will be better next chapter since you kind of know Jesika now. I based Jesika off of me. All the friends of her are my real friends, but with different names. I have a different name also. But I have hot pink nails, obsessive compulsion, a slvr, long brown hair, and I really am going to Forks in two weeks for a family wedding, and my cousin in this story is real. Sadly, the puppy isn't. I don't own anything, but leave comments please.


	3. Excitement in the air

Sorry it took me soo long to continue. I know it started off kind of slow, and you couldn't really respond to her, since you don't know her yet. Depending how much time I have to write between today, and Monday, you might be stuck with just this chapter for another two weeks. Sorry.

**Excited?**

**Quote of the chapter- It takes 42 muscles to frown, but only 4 to flip the bird!**

**Song of the chapter- Teenagers by My Chemical Romance**

**------------------------------- **

I tsked my tongue while he invited me to the sports shindig. I gently turned him down, and then quickly hung up the phone before sighing heavily. Jake laughed, and I glared at him. "Shut up." I muttered more to myself then anyone in particular. I carefully picked my way through my purse, and pulled out a pack of gum, and chewed it quietly. It was quiet until Jake broke the wonderful silence.

"You have a date?" he laughed. That was my excuse for not going with James. I punched him, and then nodded feverishly. He looked disbelieving. "With who?" he smirked as he asked. I wasn't expecting that question, and when my face dropped, his smirk grew more pronounced.

I smiled. "You know him, in fact, he is on this beach now." I hinted. He raised his eyebrows before I continued. "Edward Cullen." I stated picking up the puppy, and kissing his nose. Jake and Lacy laughed. They were still laughing when I held up a finger to silence them. I heard my name being called, but I couldn't find where from. I looked in all directions before I saw Jennifer. I raised my hand and waved her over. She was running smoothly, but was red-faced, and winded. She had at least five bags hanging off each shoulder, and with each running step she took, each one hit her knees. I laughed to myself. She was the reincarnation of the 'Bag Lady.'

"Yo." Jake called, smiling, he must have realized what I was thinking, and that was our little nickname for her. She was still yelling my name, for some reason, which was unknown to us. All heads on the beach turned to look at the bag lady, who seemed to be waving something above her head. I squinted my eyes, hoping to decipher what it was. When she finally got to us, she was leaning over, using her knees for support, breathing quickly. It was easy to see she was winded. "How far did you run?" Jake asked, handing her a bottle of water from the cooler he brought.

"Three miles." She bragged, and smiled when everyone responded with a 'wow.' She gratefully accepted the bottle of water, and quickly started chugging it down. I turned to look at the ocean, and I jumped really badly when something hit me in the face. I squealed, and covered my head. I heard laughs coming from three people. I turned to glare at them, and saw a copy of 'L.A Acting Career' lying in my lap.

I held it up, "What's this for?" I asked while briefly paging through. I waited for Jennifer to respond; I finally realized she did when she forced three fingers in my face. I flipped to page three, and quickly ran my eyes over the list of movies accepting auditions. I looked up questioningly before returning down to look at it. Suddenly four magical words caught my eye. I had to read it over and over again before it finally registered. I looked up at my fellow Twilight fan. Jennifer and I both smiled before jumping up and screaming. To tell the truth, we were happy dancing. I felt people staring at us, but I didn't care.

After a while of happy dancing, Jennifer and I sat down, but we were smiling constantly. Jake and Lacy raised one eyebrow. "They decided to turn Twilight into a movie." I squeaked. They both rolled their eyes. "You just aren't cool enough to get it." I smiled sweetly.

Jennifer stood up, and grabbed her several bags. "I gotta get going guys. Sorry. I was fun." She said with a wave, and she left as quickly as she came.

"Yeah, me too. I've got cheer." Lacy said getting up. So, it was Jake and I.

"Want to get a burger while you explain this Twilight to me?" He offered.

"Agreed." I smiled, and stood up. I had to run home and pass Edward Cullen to my brother to watch for an hour.

After countless hours of attempting to explain Twilight while chowing down on a large burger, and extra large fries, I finally was able to leave. When I got home, I decided to call the number next to the Twilight listing.

It took me a couple minutes of pacing in my room before I was able to muster up enough courage. It took me four tries to dial the number correct, and while it was ringing, my palms got so sweaty I dropped to phone a couple times.

"Hello?" (I was going to leave a cliffhanger, but I wouldn't know when I'll be able to update. I'm visiting Forks in five days! YAY!) The person on the other line answered.

"H…hell…hello? IwascallingaboutyouTwilightauditions," I stumbled across a couple words, but the rest came out rushed. I was amazed he even understood me.

He chuckled. "You and another million teen girls." He had a sweet voice, and I chuckled along. I instantly felt a little comforted. "So, what would you like to know?"

"Are you ready?" I took a deep breath. "First of all, thank you. I love that book. Then, I have drama major, so I can act, but I've never been to any auditions, what will happen?"

I could practically hear the smile in his voice, "well, basically you come to the LA Theatre, we will give you a form to fill out, you turn one page out of the two in, they tell you what building to go to, and wait until it's your turn, then they'll tell you what to do from there." (I have no clue how real auditions work, so bear with me.)

I felt a little better. "Alright, thank you."

"Anytime."

"Have a good day, buh-bye." I said quickly before hanging up the phone, and lying on my bed. I sighed heavily, and smiled. I was really going to do this.

This chapter will have to last you two weeks. I was hoping to add finding out about Twilight later, but you would get bored. I will have two weeks, while visiting Forks, to write a chapter in my notebook. It should be good. I'm sorry the first two chapters aren't that good, but they will get better. I'm kind of off right now, and I'll admit it.

----------------------------

**I LOVE that quote for the chapter. It makes me smile. :D Thanks for reading, now reviews are always welcome. 3 **


	4. Just a Note

OH MY GOODNESS! I'm sorry I haven't updated in SO long. I really didn't mean to leave you guys all alone without a new chapter. I have family visiting, school related issues, dealing with people at the stable I go to, and my sister's boyfriend broke his back in a 4-wheeler accident (But thankfully, he can walk, talk, and do everything but lift things. 3). So basically my life is pretty busy, and I will start working on updating all of my stories, and I will try to get an extremely long chapter for each of them.

**Once again, I'm SOOOO sorry, I'm not used to having stories on here.**

**-Ani**


	5. Forks: the vacation

Quote of the chapter- There is a fine line between fishing, and standing on the shore like an idiot.

Song of the chapter- That's what you get, by Paramore.

The next day was uneventful, as usual. But, the day after that I was leaving for Forks. You could not believe how excited I was. I was jumping up and down, trying to find a blue sweater, which was actually my favorite shirt even before I read Twilight. I'm like, psychic or something.

On the flight to Washington, I closed my eyes, and listened to my iPod. When we had been flying for about thirty minutes, I finally got to thinking, what if Edward really did exist, and Stephenie Meyer was just telling us he was fake, so he wouldn't get mauled by fan girls. Ooooh, fun thought, I made myself smile with that thought.

After we landed in Washington, I visited Seattle a little bit, and met up with my cousin. While we drove to Forks, I swear we had the goofiest grins on our faces.

Forks was in one word, amazing. I personally loved it, but I love small towns. My cousin, on the other hand, is used to big cities, and loves cities. She found it disappointing. The only thing I found funny about the town was the name, of course, but, the grocery store, clothing store, outdoors store, and the flower shop are all in the same building. A mile down, there is a burger joint, and the infamous Forks highschool. Our faces couldn't smile anymore by the time we got to the highschool to take pictures.

When we finally had to leave, we were smiling, and for once, I, Jesika, have finally felt proud of myself, and excited about something for a whole day.

Now, I just had to sit through the wedding tomorrow.

Sorry that is so poorly written, I really needed to get a chapter in, and I have no time at all. Next chapter, I'll get back to the story more, but that WHOLE thing is a true story of my Forks visit, Next chapter will be better. I promise. 3

-Ani


End file.
